La balanza de los sentimientos
by MilyKisei
Summary: Hola esta es nuestra primera historia. Los personajes tienen las edades de 02 y las parejas que salen al comienzo no son las definitivas ¿que pasará?
1. capitulo 1

La balanza de los sentimientos  
Por Kisei y Mily 

CAPITULO1

Este fanfic está ambientado 1 año después del final de Digimon 02. Las frases entre comillas son pensamientos. Que lo disfruten. 

-TAI: ¿Quieres un helado?  
.-KARI: bueno.  
-TAI: COMPRA (tono pesado).   
-Kari: bu!...eres muy malo.   
Tai se larga a reir mientras pasan por el cruce de peatones.   
-DAVIS: hola Kari, hola Tai.   
-KARI: hola Davis   
-TAI: hola...ah creo que...¡tengo un asunto pendiente!...asi que los dejo. Davis, cuida bien a mi hermana - Tai le guiñe un ojo y davis se convirte en un tomate.   
-KARI: nos vemos en casa   
-DAVIS: ...em, chao ...-reponiendose del shock. Tai se aleja rápidamente   
-KARI: ¿Y qué hacías por acá?   
-DAVIS: por si no lo sabías vivo en el edificio de la esquina.   
-KARI: ah! no lo había notado   
-DAVIS: ¿quieres un helado?   
-KARI: pero si tú invitas   
-DAVIS. eso es lo que acabo de hacer, ¿por qué lo dices?   
-KARI: por nada.

MIENTRAS QUE EN UN CINE

-MATT: ¿les gustó la película?   
-todos: Síiiiiiiiii   
-MATT: a mí no   
-JOE: ¿por qué?   
-MATT: la encontré muy siútica.  
-MIMI: pero si era muy linda   
-MATT: gusto de niñas, piuk!   
-SORA: pero si tu nos invitaste a ver la película   
-MATT: ¿fui yo?   
Joe lo mira ¬¬ y le dice: Matt, no seas cínico   
-MATT: qué iba a saber yo si era buena o mala   
-MIMI: en todo caso el que salió persiendo fuiste tú porque tú compraste las entradas.  
-SORA: y nosotros vimos la película   
Todos menos Matt: ja ja ja ja ja ja   
-MIMI: miren, ahí viene Tai   
-SORA: hola Tai   
-TAI: hola chicos, ¿que hacen?   
-JOE: acabamos de ver una película   
-TAI: ¿y que tal era?   
Y al mismo tiempo que Joe, Sora y Mimi dicen buena Matt dice mala   
-TAI: ya, vale   
Matt le dice a Tai en el oído: no la veas, es una cursilería   
-JOE: ¿que tal si en ves de seguir con el tema de la película nos vamos a comer al McDonals?   
-todos: ¡que buena idea!  
-TAI: al fin Joe tuvo una buena idea   
-SORA: Tai, creo que estás pesado hoy  
-TAI: ¿en serio?, debe ser la edad  
-MATT: siempre ha sido así  
-TAI: oye Matt, ¿que te pasa?, ¿quieres pelear?   
-MATT: yo no he dicho eso, pero si tu quieres...! -se pusieron a pelear y sus amigos intentaron separarlos.

EN UNA PLAZA

-TK: "que aburrido estoy, pero es mejor que estar con un montón de viejos aburridos"   
En ese momento ve que pasan Kari y Davis comiendo helado   
-TK:"¡qué hace ESE con MI Kari?!"   
-TK: hola Kari   
-KARI: hola TK, ¿cómo estás?, ¿qué haces aquí solo?   
-DAVIS: apuesto que espera a su novia   
-KARI: ¿en serio tienes novia?   
-TK: no, pero yo...   
-DAVIS: oye Kari, que tal si te acompaño a tu casa, se está haciendo tarde   
-TK:"maldito, que se cree"  
-KARI: gracias, pero prefiero ir con TK, nuestras casas están más cerca   
TK le saca la lengua disimuladamente y Kari no se da cuenta  
-TK: ya oíste, LÁRGATE  
-DAVIS: grr...bueno Kari, que estés bien  
-KARI: gracias, adiós   
Davis se va como tomate, pero esta vez es de rabia. Mientras TK y Kari se van a sus casas.   
-TK: ji ji ji Kari, ¿sabías que a Matt casi lo enyesan el viernes?...ji ji ...   
-KARI: no, ¿por qué?  
-TK: Es que se resvaló en una tarima en el concierto y se cayó encima de todas las fans.   
-KARI: ¡que peligroso! y tú te ríes   
-TK: es que no lo puedo evitar, ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja

EN EL McDONALS

-TAI: ... y entonces me encontré con Davis y los dejé solos   
-MATT: cuando se entere TK te va a odiar   
-TAI: y qué?, algún problema?   
-MATT: Oye!, que te crees, ¿quieres pelear?   
-SORA: ¡Ya dejense de pelear!!!   
---Silencio---   
-JOE: me están recordando a Gomamon   
-MIMI: no hables de eso, me deprime   
-TAI: tengo hambre  
-SORA: te doy mis papas  
-TAI: gracias  
-MIMI susurrando: Sora ¬¬, por qué le das tus papas?   
Sora se sonroja y no le contesta. Todos miran fijamente a Sora menos Tai (que estaba comiendo como en cerdo) y Matt que mira la escena con un poco de rabia (¿o celos?).   
-JOE: ya es tarde, vámonos a nuestras casas  
-MIMI: Joe, ¿me acompañas a mi casa, por favor?  
-JOE: Bueno, entonces nos vamos al tiro. Chao a todos  
-TAI: Chao Joe, chao Mimi   
-SORA: hasta luego  
-MATT: ErrRmh.... (sonidos guturales)  
-TAI: Matt, somos personas, no pavos  
-MATT: ¡oye, me hartaste! ¡mejor me voy!  
-TAI: cobarde, cobarde, cobarde ...   
-SORA: Tai, córtala. Matt, espérame. (a Tai) por peleador te vas a tener que ir solo   
-TAI (molesto): ¡Hey! ¿que quiso decir?   
-SORA: además, parece que te curas con agüita de yerbas   
-TAI: ¡mejor me voy!  
-MATT: Sora, deja a ese loco y vámonos. 

EN EL METRO

-JOE: hay mucha gente, no me puedo mover bien   
-MIMI: sí, ... hay, ... permiso, ¡Ah! se me cayeron las papas fritas  
-JOE: no te preocupes, yo te compro un helado. Vamos para allá.  
-MIMI: bueno, snif ---después---   
-MIMI: está muy bueno, ¿quieres un poco?   
-JOE: no, gracias, es tuyo.

EN EL BUS

MATT: no se como lo soportas   
SORA: exagerado, no es para tanto   
MATT: como que no es para tanto, me ha estado molestando desde que llegó, y seri peor si supiera lo que me....   
SORA:que te qué?   
MATT: no me hagas caso, estoy diciendo tonterias   
SORA: ¬¬ mmmm... dime   
MATT: que cosa?   
SORA: lo que te pasó   
MATT: emmm.. ya llegamos, me tengo que bajar, chao   
SORA: pero si faltan 10 cuadras.  
MATT: si, es que llego más rápido caminando -Matt se baja del bus-   
MATT:"me salvé, uf"  
SORA: yo te acompaño así aprovecho de caminar   
MATT: eeh bueno   
SORA: cuentame ahora.   
MATT: no, es que es muy largo   
SORA: pero faltan 10 cuadras asi que tenemos mucho tiempo   
MATT: bueno 

CONTINUARÁ... 

Hola esperamos que les haya gustado la primera parte de nuestro fanfic. Después se va a poner más complicado. Mandenos sus comentarios a: mily_sama@yahoo.com


	2. capitulo 2

LA BALANZA DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS   
Por Kisei y Mily 

CAPITULO 2  
__________EN LA CALLE________   
TAI: "creo que todos estaban muy densos, y para peor me quede sin plata"

_________AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN CASA DE MMI______   
MIMI: tengo un dolor de guata terrible   
SORA AL OTRO LADO DE LA LINEA: que lastima parece que te hicieron mal las papas fritas   
MIMI: no yo creo que fue el helado   
SORA: que helado?   
MMI: el que me comi ayer cuando me venia a mi casa.   
SORA: con razon, no me extraña que te enfermaras   
MIMI: tu crees que deberia ir al doctor?   
SORA: seria lo mejor   
MIMI: y como te fue ayer?  
SORA: bien, y... adivina que!   
MIMI: que?   
SORA: que Matt me conto que el otro dia, en el concierto que tuvo ...(le cuenta lo que le paso en el escenario).   
MIMI: jajajajajajajaja (con lagrimas de la risa) jajaja ay, mi estomago, jajajaja   
SORA: ups!, pero se supone que no te tenia que contar   
MIMI: no te preocupes, jiji, no le contare a nadie, jijiji   
SORA: ay, me estan llamando, te tengo que colgar, chao   
MIMI: bueno, chao Sora

______________EN LA CASA DE TAI Y KARI_________________   
KARI:... y se cayo arriba de todas las fans   
TAI exploto, y rego el suelo con jugo de naranja: jajajajajajajajajaa   
TAI: jijiji, ahora lo voy a molestar como nunca   
KARI: pero no le digas que yo te conte, me va a asesinar   
TAI:a ti no, va a matar a TK

________MAS TARDE EN UNA PLAZA_______   
JOE: oye tai  
TAI: que?  
JOE:no notaste que el otro dia Sora estaba medio rara  
TAI: cuando?  
JOE:en el Mc Donals   
TAI: que tenia de raro?   
JOE:que te haya regalado tus papas fritas...  
TAI: y que tiene de raro?!   
JOE:...y despues se puso roja.   
TAI: en serio? no lo vi  
JOE: por supuesto que no lo viste, estabas comiendo y espero que no lo hagas en la fiesta.  
TAI:que fiesta?   
JOE:la del viernes, recuerda que es con pareja   
TAI: ay! se me habia olvidado. A quien vas a invitar?   
JOE:a una compañera de curso, tu no la conoces   
TAI : y como se llama?   
JOE: Anji Watanabe   
TAI:ah no la conozco  
JOE:te dije, y tu?   
TAI: yo que?   
JOE:a quien vas a invitar?!  
TAI: bueno yo...yo voy a invitar a  
-en ese momento llega Matt.   
MATT: ya Tai, cuentanos, a quien vas a invitar?  
TAI: mejor cuentanos tu Matt, a quien vas a invitar? a June?   
MATT: no, voy a invitar a otra   
JOE y TAI: y como se llama?  
MATT: Sora Takenouchi   
JOE y TAI: que?!!!   
MATT: a quien invitas tu Tai?  
TAI: eh tengo que ver, aun no lo he pensado   
ATT: bueno, piensalo, yo me tengo que ir, mi mama me va a matar.  
JOE y TAI: chao   
TAI: y ahora que voy a hacer?!!!!! y si Sora le dice que no por mi culpa?   
JOE: eso es problema de Sora. Tu aun no la haz invitado, o si?   
TAI:no, aun no, por suerte   
JOE:que bueno 

___________EN EL CONSULTORIO DEL DOCTOR________   
-Izzy se encontraba sentado esperando su turno, cuando...  
MIMI: hola Izzy, que haces aqui?   
IZZY: hola Mimi, vine porque tenia fiebre, y tu?   
MIMI:yo tengo dolor de estomago.  
IZZY: ...  
MIMI: y como haz estado aparte de eso?  
IZZY: aburrido   
MIMI: por que?  
IZZY: es que todos los dias pasa lo mismo, y me aburro   
MIMI:pero no te olvides de la fiesta del viernes  
IZZY: ah si! a proposito,tienes pareja?   
MIMI: aun no, y me voy a morir si nadie me invita  
IZZY: quieres ir conmigo?  
MIMI:en serio =D no me estas bromeando?   
IZZY: es en serio, yo tampoco tengo pareja  
MIMI: Bueno =)

___________EN CASA DE SORA___________  
Ding Dong   
SORA: mama, yo voy -abre la puerta- MATT! que haces aqui?   
MATT:suena como si no quisieras que fuera yo   
SORA: no, es que.... no esperaba visitas, pasa   
MATT:bueno, gracias   
SORA: quieres algo? te?cafe?  
MATT:no, muchas gracias, acabo de tomar once   
SORA:ah....y que te trae por aqui?   
MATT: es que venia a invitarte a la fiesta, quieres ir conmigo?  
SORA:eh, mh..lo tengo que pensar   
MATT:por que? tienes a alguien mas en la lista?  
SORA: si -es mentira-   
MATT:bueno, piensalo y me dices mañana   
SORA:esta bien   
MATT:hasta mañana - y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y se fue.   
Sora se quedo en la puerta cambiando de color y la cerro bruscamente   
MAMA DE SORA: quien era?  
SORA: nadie

_______AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN EL COLEGIO______   
TAI: hola Mimi   
MIMI: hola Tai, como estas?  
TAI:bien y tu?  
MIMI: todavia me duele la guata   
TAI:ah que lastima. Oye quieres ir con migo a la fiesta?   
MIMI: Aa, lo siento Tai, ya tengo pareja   
TAI:ah...T_T...y quien es?   
MIMI: Izzy  
TAI:que?! ah, bueno, chao   
______________________ 

JUNE: ya pues, Matt, invitame  
MATT:tu estas loca!!  
JUNE:entonces yo te invitoa la fiesta: Matt, quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta?  
MATT:NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!   
SORA:Matt,necesito hablar contigo  
MATT: ah! ya, oye June, me tengo que ir, Sora quiere hablar conmigo   
JUNE:....pero piensalo- lo mira "seductoramente" *_* (horriblemente) y se vá.   
MATT:ya, se fue, que alivio. que quieres Sora?   
SORA:vengo a darte mi respuesta   
MATT:ah! y que dices?-nervioso.   
SORA:Si   
MATT:si que?   
SORA:que si quiero ir contigo   
MATT:ah! que bien =)

____________EN EL RECREO SIGUIENTE_________   
TAI: oye Sora   
SORA:que Tai   
TAI: te gustaria ir conmigo a la fiesta?   
SORA: no puedo, ya le dije que si a Matt -mientras piensa- "No puede ser, si me hubiera invitado un poquito antes...T_T snif".  
TAI: ah bueno, T_T, me quede solo de nuevo   
SORA:por que?   
TAI:es que le habia preguntado a Mimi antes, pero va a i con Izzy, y ahora tu vas a ir con Matt.   
SORA:entonces invita a June, se muere de ganas por ir   
TAI: pero con Matt   
SORA no importa, asi puede ir  
TAI: buena idea -Tai se va donde June.

TAI: June, te propongo un trato: tu y yo vamos a la fiesta juntos, asi tu puedes molestar a Matt y yo puedo ir.   
JUNE: SIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! pero con quien va a ir Matt?   
TAI: el ya tiene pareja  
JUNE:pero quien es? 

CONTINUARÁ... 

Hola esperamos que les haya gustado la segunda parte de nuestro fanfic, nosotras nos reimos mucho inventandolo. Recuerden si es que hay algo que no les guste o tienen una idea escriban nos a: mily_sama@yahoo.com o R/R.


	3. capitulo 3

LA BALANZA DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS  
Por Kisei y Mily 

CAPITULO 3 

TAI: va a ir con Sora.  
JUNE: que?! pero desde cuando que ellos...?  
TAI: no!!!, te equivocas, ellos no estan...   
JUNE: ¬¬ estas seguro?   
TAI: no..digo si, que yo sepa...aunque...   
JUNE: aahahah (como si fuera dicho por Tsubasa, para los que han visto Karekano) 

____________EN LA SALIDA DE CLASES_____________   
SORA: mimi, ya tienes pareja para la fiesta?   
MIMI: siiiii, voy a ir con Izzy, con quien vas tu?   
SORA con tono de tristeza: ah yo voy con Matt   
MIMI: y por que lo dices asi? no es tan terrible ir con Matt, jeje   
SORA: no, no es eso   
MIMI: entonces que te pasa?   
SORA:es que...yo tenia la ilusion de que Tai me invitara, pero nunca lo hizo, y tuve que decirle que si a Matt, pero justo despues...  
MIMI: que paso?  
SORA: llego Tai y me pidio... pero yo ya le habia dicho que si a Matt...asi que le tuve que decir que no T_T   
MIMI: ah ahora te entiendo, que triste =(   
SORA: si y ahora Tai va a ir con June, y yo la muy tonta le dije que la invitara   
MIMI: QUE???!!! June????!!!!!   
SORA: si =(   
MIMI: oye... pero que vaya con June no significa que no puedas estar con Tai   
SORA: si pero no es lo mismo   
MIMI: ay Sora -suspira.

___________EN OTRO LADO____________   
TAI: nooooooooo! voy a tener que ir con June!   
JOE: tu? con...JUNE?   
MATT: Tai, te felicito  
TAI: oye...tuve que hacerlo porque Izzy invito a Mimi y TU a Sora   
MATT Y JOE¬¬: acaso te gusta?   
TAI: no pero...snif, snif...ven a lo que tuve que recurrir para ir?  
JOE: si, si, claro, lo que pasa es que a ti te gusta June y no lo quieres admitir   
MATT: estoy de acuerdo   
TAI: oigan: ya paren!!!!! es tragico y ustedes se rien ):< br> JOE Y MATT: jajajaja   
TAI: malos amigos

___________EN LA PRIMARIA___________   
KARI: ¿por que nosotros no tenemos una fiesta como la que van a tener nuestros hermanos?   
DAVIS: por que no nos quieren invitar  
TK: si tuvieramos una fiesta como esa yo seria el primero en invitarte, Kari ^_^   
KARI: gracias ...^_^   
-Davis interrunpe: mentira yo te habria invitado antes   
TK: y quien lo dice   
DAVIS: yo lo digo y que!?  
KARI: dejense de pelear!!!! si siguen asi, en la primera fiesta que tengamos no voy a ir con ninguno de los dos!!!!  
TK Y DAVIS: pero Kari...   
TK: el empezo!   
DAVIS: mentira!!!!, tu empezaste!!!!   
TK: ya dejate de molestar... ...etc...   
-Mientras, Kari se va y los deja peleando solos.   
DAVIS:...oye, y Kari?   
TK: se fue...   
DAVIS: ves por tu culpa se fue...

__________EN EL CAMINO A CASA DE IZZY____________   
izzy: "no sé como voy a ir a esa fiesta" -estornuda- "pero me voy a tener que mejorar bien rapido.. ah, ahi viene Matt"   
IZZY: Hola Matt, como estas?   
MATT: hola Izzy, yo estoy bien que haces?   
IZZY: voy a mi casa, tengo que tomarme unos remedios o no voy a poder ir a la fiesta con Mimi  
MATT: y que tienes como para tener tanta prisa en tomarte los remedios?   
IZZY: bueno, es solo un resfriado, pero no se me ha quitado en 5 dias, y si sigo así..  
MATT: ... no vas a poder ir a la fiesta, verdad?   
IZZY: exacto. Y tu, que hacias por aca?   
MATT: bueno, yo..., vengo de molestar a Tai   
IZZY: parece que ustedes dos nunca van a dejar de pelear   
MATT: no me importa, siempre salgo ganando, Tai no tiene como defenderse-dice con aire triunfal-^_^ I  
ZZY: pero si lo sigues provocando, le va a decir a todo el colegio lo de tu caida en el concierto..   
MATT: QUE?!!! como sabes eso?!!   
IZZY: creo que me lo conto Mimi, o Joe, no sé, al caso da igual, todo el mundo lo sabe   
MATT: Tai tambien?   
IZZY: probablemente, aunque si no te ha molestado, puede que no lo sepa   
MATT: quizas se lo esta guardando para la fiesta  
IZZY: es lo más posible, te recomiendo que empieces a pensar las cosas que dices antes de decirlas, porque puede que hasta te quedes sin novia!!   
MATT: que novia?  
IZZY: JUNE!!   
----TUVIMOS QUE INTERRUMPIR NUESTRO FANFIC DEBIDO A UNA EXPLOSIÓN GIGANTE QUE PROVOCÓ UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES---- ¬¬u  
___________________OTRO DIA, EN LA PRIMARIA______________________   
COMPAÑERO 1: Ya po` callense!!!!   
COMP 2: Que pasa?   
COMP 1: Vamos a hacer el pijama party- fiesta- asado -pelicula y piscina, o no?   
TODOS:Sii!!!!!!!   
COMP 3: Pero, en que casa lo vamos a hacer?   
DAVIS: En mi casa, mi hermana no va a estar así que no hay ningún problema.   
COMP1:Crees que tus papas te dejen?   
DAVIS: Si, el problema es mi hermana, pero como no va a estar...  
COMP2:Que bien!   
____________AL DIA SIGUIENTE (el dia de la fiesta), EN LA SECUNDARIA____________  
TAI: Todos van a ir a la fiesta, verdad? (esperando que Izzy diga que él no puede ir)   
MIMI: Yo no se si voy a poder ir  
TAI E IZZY SORPRENDIDOS: Y porque no?!  
MIMI: Porque mis papas decidieron hacer una comida familiar a ultima hora.  
SORA: Pero Mimi tienes que ir, tu eras la que estaba mas entuciasmada con la fiesta.  
MIMI: Si se, ya les dije y lo van a pensar   
TAI: Mimi, si quieres nosotros los comvensemos   
MIMI: Pero porque?   
MATT¬¬: Por que tan interesado Tai?   
TAI: Porque tienen que ir todos, seria una lata que faltara uno de nosotros.   
MATT¬¬:Ah! 

______________MAS TARDE, EN CASA DE SORA______________   
YOLEI: Que suerte tienen, me encantaria ir a esa fiesta   
SORA: Pero el proximo año podras ir   
YOLEI: Si, pero el proximo año (desanimada), todavia queda mucho   
SORA: Pero hoy te puedes juntar con Davis, Cody, TK y Kari   
YOLEI: No porque TK, Davis y Kari tienen una "cosa" de curso y yo y Cody nos vamos a aburrir.  
SORA:De todas formas la fiesta trae problemas   
YOLEI: Como cuales?   
SORA: Por ejemplo, si hay un chico que te gusta o quieres que te imvite, no lo hace y imvita a otra, no es muy agradable. Tambien puede que alguien que no te cae bien te imbite y como nadie te ha imvitado tienes que decirle que si. Pero mucho peor es que nadie te imvite.   
MIMI ENTRA A LA PIEZA: Que tal! como me queda?   
SORA: Te queda muy bien   
YOLEI: Mimi, tienes mucha suerte, tu tambien, Sora  
MIMI Y SORA: Por que?   
YOLEI: Esque tienen una muy buena pareja, a mi me encantaria que...-Yolei se sonroja-  
MIMI:Yolei...   
SORA: Quien te gusta?...   
YOLEI: A mi... no nadie!...solo que...   
SORA: Que?  
YOLEI: ...hay muchas chicasque se quedan sin pareja y ustedes encontraron unas exalentes!...- Yolei piensa: "uf! me salve"-  
MIMI: Ah! sugura que es solo eso?   
YOLEI: Si   
SORA Y MIMI NO QUEDARON MUY CONFORMES CON SU RESPUESTA, AUN TENIAN ALGUNAS DUDAS. 

_________________MIENTRAS TANTO, EN CASA DE IZZY________________   
TAI:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Los odio, los odio, los odio!!!!!!!   
JOE: Por que?  
TAI: A ti no, a Izzy y a Matt   
JOE: Por que?   
TAI: Esque esos asquerosos me dejaron sin pareja primero Izzy y despues Matt.  
JOE: Pero te pasa por preguntar muy tarde  
En ese momento entra Izzy con varias camizas.   
IZZY: Ya estan listas, y Matt?   
TAI: En el baño   
JOE: Esta ahi hace media hora   
TAI¬¬: Eso es sospechoso  
IZZY: Si, para mi que tiene diarrea  
TAI: No, para mi que el presumido se esta arreglando   
JOE: Para mi que se quedo dormido  
IZZY: Quizas tiene una espinilla  
JOE: No!, quizas se le corto el agua  
TAI: Quizas se le acabo el confort, jajaja -Tai ve que Joe e Izzy estaban mirando hacia la puerta, se dio vuelta y vio a Matt que lo miraba desde esta.

CONTINUARA  
Hola! esperamos que le haya gustado la 3ª parte de nuestro fanfic. En la parte de la "explocion gigante" nos inspiramos por un capitulo de la serie "Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyo" o "Karekano", por si alguien lo quiere ver. La cuarta parte estara lista muy pronto. Recuerden comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, etc... a mily_sama@yahoo.com o R/R!


	4. capitulo 4

LA BALANZA DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS  
Por Kisei y Mily 

CAPITULO 4 

MATT: ¿A quien se supone que se le acabo el confort?   
TAI: ¿Y quién dijo eso?  
MATT: Tu cínico  
TAI: Oye...!  
JOE: Oigan no empiecen ahora   
IZZY: Si Joe tiene razón, a propósito Matt ¿que estabas haciendo en el baño que te demoraste tanto?  
MATT: Ah!...yo em... pensaba   
TAI: Dinos la verdad  
MATT: Mira quien lo dice, el mas honesto   
TAI: Matt! que te pasa  
IZZY: Y ¿en quien pensabas?   
MATT: No, en nadie, solo pensaba

______MIENTRAS_________  
MAMA DE SORA: Ya! están listas?  
SORA: Si mama  
MAMA DE SORA: Entonces traigan sus cosas y súbanse al auto

_____EN CASA DE IZZY______   
JOE: entonces ¿por que tienes olor a perfume?   
MATT: No! es el desodorante ambiental  
IZZY: Entonces si tenias diarrea!   
-Entra el papá de Izzy.   
MATT: Nooooo!   
TAI: Te dicen que se le acabo el confort!!!!!!   
JOE: Quizás las dos cosas  
PAPA DE IZZY: Todavía no están listos!!  
IZZY rojo: Ah!! papá!! que haces aquí??!!  
PAPA DE IZZY: Apúrense que vamos a llegar tarde a donde se tenían que juntar.  
JOE, IZZY, MATT Y TAI: Si

___EN EL ASADO, FIESTA, PISCINA, ETC...___   
TK: Kari, quieres que te traiga algo para comer?   
KARI: Gra...  
- Davis la interrumpe- Nada de eso TK! Yo se lo voy a traer   
TK: Pero yo le ofrecí primero!!!  
DAVIS: Y eso que importa, es MI casa!!  
TK: No tiene nada que ver! que dices tu, Kari? -Los dos se dan cuenta que Kari viene con tres ricos anticuchos.   
DAVIS: Pero Kari...  
TK: Como nos haces esto!  
KARI: Es que se demoraban tanto que decidí ir yo por ellos  
TK Y DAVIS: Pucha!.... 

____EN EL TRABAJO DEL PAPA DE MATT______ 

MAMA DE SORA: Ya llegamos chicas   
SORA: Gracias mama   
MIMI: Miren, ahí esta el papá de Matt.   
MAMA DE SORA: Perfecto voy para allá - estaciona el auto y se bajan-  
PAPA DE MATT: Hola niñas ¿como están?   
MIMI Y SORA: Muy bien gracias   
PAPA DE MATT: se ven muy bien, estos tontos no se las merecen   
MAMA DE SORA: No diga eso, ellos tampoco están nada mal   
SORA: Aun no han llegado??   
PAPA DE MATT: No, y me están preocupando, los voy a llamar - Saca su celular y llama a casa de Izzy - Alo, esta Matt?....Si, gracias....Alo, Matt?....por que aun no han llegado?....¡¿que todavía no se han terminado de vestir?!....ya, pero apúrense...si, en el canal...si, ya llegaron y ustedes están quedando con una pésima fama....Bueno, hasta pronto - Apaga el celular - Todavía no están listos

___MAS TARDE____   
PAPA DE MATT: Miren, ahí vienen   
MAMA DE SORA: Perfecto, entonces yo ya me puedo ir   
PAPA DE MATT: Si, que le vaya bien  
SORA: Adiós mama   
MIMI: Hasta luego tía   
MAMA DE SORA: Que les vaya bien niñas   
Se sube a su auto y el papá de Izzy se estaciona   
PAPA DE IZZY: Disculpen el retraso, pero no tenían reloj y se comenzaron a cambiar muy tarde.  
PAPA DE MATT: No se preocupe, me di cuenta cuando llame - Y continuaron hablando entre ellos -.  
JOE: ¿hace mucho que nos esperaban?  
SORA: No tienes idea   
IZZY: Como estas Mimi?   
MIMI: bien, pero un poco aburrida de esperar  
IZZY: ah!, lo siento, es que nos demoramos porque nos pusimos a imaginar porque se demoraba tanto Matt y ... jijiji....y... -Izzy, Joe y Tai se largaron a reír como malos de la cabeza -.  
MATT enojado: no fue gracioso!   
MIMI Y SORA: Se sienten bien?   
PAPA DE MATT: Ya, súbanse al auto que vamos a partir 

____EN UN LUGAR "X"_______ 

JUNE: Y saben que voy a hacer?   
AMIGAS: que??   
JUNE: Me lo voy a agarrar!!!!!!!!!  
AMIGA1: Estas loca!   
AMIGAS MENOS LA 1: Profanadora!!   
JUNE: Acaso ustedes no harían lo mismo en mi lugar   
Silencio

____DE VUELTA AL AUTO___   
PAPA DE MATT: Y cuál es tu pareja, Joe?   
JOE: una compañera   
IZZY: Apuesto que quieres que sea tu novia   
Joe en problemas.   
MATT salvador: a propósito, Tai, quien es tu pareja?   
TAI: es una sorpresa   
MATT: tu futura novia?  
SORA preocupada: Es verdad eso, Tai?   
TAI: No, mi pareja va a tener otro pronto, yo espero tener una pronto - en ese momento, mira a una de las chicas que se encontraban en el auto -.   
PAPA DE MATT: Ya llegamos, me llaman cuando termine la fiesta.

CONTINUARA... PD: Que pasará, que pasará? Léanlo en nuestro próximo capitulo. Recuerden escribirnos: mily_sama@yahoo.com y R/R ^_^

EN NUESTRO PROXIMO CAPITULO, DESCUBRIREMOS LOS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS DE TAI, Y MUCHO MAS... 


End file.
